Anything To Keep Them Close
by xdamnedxxangelx
Summary: Kurama is about to be a father, Hiei is actually excited about being a godfather, and...Something is after Kurama's baby and it's mother? But why? Find out how the fox reacts to this new threat. KxOC, HxOC, Based off an RP.
1. Consequences of Their Actions

AU: So I don't own YYH, and I don't own Asa. Asa happens to be the character of a close friend. I have her permisson to use her.

Note to all, this is kind of...crappy? I intend on making the story of how Asa, Hiei, Ayami, and Kurama met, whenever I get around to it. For right now, when I get down with the updates, I'll post a link to Asa and Ayami's bio information. ^^ So be nice to me, this is my first story on FF.N! I've written a few stories...they just don't get finished...

-Cranks up Traditional Irish Folk music and gets to work-

**

* * *

**

[1. Consequences of Their Actions]

In the bathroom of a small convenient store while Shizuru and Yukina gathered the groceries for dinner and Asa and Yusuke looked at this months' martial arts magazine, Ayami had locked herself in and was pacing back and forth in the stall. When they had first arrived, she managed to ditch everyone by telling them she needed to get 'female necessities'. That had even gotten Asa to follow Yusuke to the book stand.

Sitting on the tank of the toilet was a long white stick that an idiot like Kuwabara would mistake for a tongue depressor. On one end was a removable cap and at the other was a guide. The guide had two boxes – one with a blue circle and the other with a red X. In the middle of the white stick was the result box. Right now, the coyote demon was hoping, no praying, that it was a red X that showed its face.

Being trapped in a human body, she got her period just like every other girl did. A twenty eight day cycle that left her in an extremely irritable mood once a month; one that would even have her snapping on the red haired fox that, any other time, would have been able to keep her calm. It wasn't until Asa had mentioned that she hadn't been in 'bitch mode' for almost a month and a half when she started to worry.

It was about a week ago that they returned from the 2nd Makai Tournament, leaving a demon named Masato as ruler. Seeing as he had the same views on ruling as Enki, they had nothing to worry about in _that_ department. On the other hand, there was a _few_ other things that might compromise the future between Ayami and the red head she'd come to love.

Ever since her probation had ended, Ayami had found that it was almost impossible to stay away from Kurama and him away from her. Whether it was just their hormones reacting to each other or if there really was something between them, she didn't know. It was starting to scare her. What had happened the night before the first prelim battles was strictly in the heat of the moment:

_The night had started out like any other night had since they had been in Makai; Ayami had had dinner with the entire group, and then went for a walk to clear her head before she settled down. Only this night, Kurama offered to accompany her, walking with her along the shore. They talked about the tournament and Ayami's chances of getting into Dublin University, and what Kurama had planned to do for college. Somehow, though, they managed to end up sitting on a rock; Kurama leaning his back against it and Ayami leaning against him, holding hands. After that point, she felt like she was in a dream. _

_Kurama had turned her around so she had her knees on either side of him, running his fingers through her hair and kissing gently on her neck and along her jaw line, ending delicately on her lips as if asking permission to continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eyes, seeing something she never thought she'd see in his deep pools of emerald – desire and longing. Placing his shaking hands on her hips, he pulled her closer to him, his lips again meeting hers with a delicate precession. _

_This time Ayami returned it just as gently._

_Ever so gracefully, the kiss picked up hunger and desire. Kurama's hands, both wise and virgin in this area, had found their way up her back and were gently pushing down on pressure points that sent shivers up her spine. Since she was wearing her bathing suit, there wasn't the distraction of a bra or a t-shirt. His fingertips traced along her spine and the shiver from it caused the young coyote's head to roll back, breaking the kiss to let out a pleased gasp. _

_Touching his lips to her collarbone gently but at the same time, with a wanton hunger, he worked his way to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe while breathing into her ear._

_Kurama had almost forgotten how sweet her scent; that alone was almost enough to make the ancient fox lose control. Moving one of his hands to the knot tie on her hip that belonged to her wrap-around skirt, he tugged at it gently, making it relinquish its hold around Ayami, showing the bloodwyne bikini she had on. The purple-red color seemed to reflect in the young coyote's eyes and make them stand out. Using a little of his energy, he summoned the near by plants to spread out the skirt like a blanket and keep it in place. Putting his hands back on the small of Ayami's back, he quickly realized she was much smaller than he had thought._

_Pressing his lips to hers again, he easily was able to push Ayami on her back onto the skirt; using one hand to hold her against him, then other to lower himself on top of her once she was safely on her back. All while doing this, their lips never parted. Using his left hand, he threaded his fingers through Ayami's while the fingers on his right hand traces her outline, running his fingertips from just under her ribcage, across her side, over her hip, and down her thigh—_

Ayami forced herself to stop thinking about that night; she didn't need the memories mixing with her task at hand - waiting on the results of a pregnancy test because of her own foolishness.

Blue brown eyes glanced at the clock on the wall – One and a half minutes left to wait. Waiting was never something the coyote demon was good at. Running her hands through her hair, she realized that they were shaking. What would she do if she was pregnant? How would Kurama react and would he expect it? Fear was making her dizzy and upsetting her stomach. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized she had wet streams falling down her cheeks. Was she really that scared of the result? She had to be, she was only seventeen.

There was a loud bang on the door just feet from where the trembling coyote demon stood. "Hey, do you plan on living in there? There are other people who have to use the toilet, ya know!" Ayami knew that voice; it was Yusuke.

"Go away, Urameshi!" mistake number one: Her voice cracked and a new flood of tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm f-fine!"

"Then why are you crying? C'mon Ayami, let me in."

"No! Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you open the door and talk to me." He took a deep breath and put his forehead on the door. "Listen, I know I'm a jackass sometimes, but in the three years I've known you, you've never cried. Please? Let me in so I can at least try to help." He tried to turn the handle again.

Taking a deep breath, Ayami picked up the test and looked at the result box, her eyes growing large. It wasn't a red 'X' that showed through; but a blue circle. Reaching behind her, she unlocked the door to the bathroom before collapsing to her knees, the test slipping from her grip and landing at Yusuke's feet.

_Pregnant._

"Hey…Ayami…come on, don't weird out on me." Yusuke was crouched down in front of the shocked and shaking coyote demon, his hands on her shoulders. Looking over his shoulder, he shouted something that Ayami couldn't make out.

_With Kurama's baby._

There was a rush of people around her; she could hear Asa's voice screaming to call an ambulance as she tried to push Yusuke out of the way; Yukina's soft voice talking to Shizuru, who now had the pregnancy test in her hand.

_At seventeen._

"She's pregnant?!!" Shizuru said in total shock as Ayami's eye rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp in Yusuke's arms. "But who's the father?"

[end chapter one]


	2. Shock

AU: So I don't own YYH, and I don't own Asa. Asa happens to be the character of a close friend. I have her permisson to use her. This happens to be based off of an RP this friend and I did.

* * *

[2. Shock]

**| Three months later |**

Sitting on the porch of Genkai's dojo, a certain black haired teenager stared out at the falling rain. With her legs propped up and her arms resting on them, she closed her blue-brown eyes. Yusuke was bringing Kurama up today, another attempt to try and get her to break the news to the kitsune. Hah, the coyote could hear how it was going to go in her head right now:

"_Hey, um, Kurama. How do you feel about having kids?"_

"_Never something I pictured myself doing, why do you ask?"_

" '_cause, um, you're going to be a father."_

"_What?! There must be some mistake."_

"_No, fox, there isn't a mistake…I'm pregnant."_

_Kurama walks off mad._

"If Kurama acts like that, I think there is a good chance that Yusuke will hurt him." Genkai's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. The old woman had more than willingly welcomed Ayami into her home, being supportive in any way she could. "Rejection isn't something to just push aside like it won't happen; you have every right to be scared."

Ayami said nothing. Silence had become her best friend since she got out of the hospital; only talking to a few people and very little at that. Off towards the front gate, Kuwabara could be heard singing something about raining men; Ayami wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. The jittery feeling she had gotten in her stomach was starting to jump around like it was on fire. She couldn't do this.

A sliding door opened and Yukina's small voice echoed in the rain, welcoming and greeting everyone. Then the small patter of feet along the deck told the coyote that they were nearing her…that _he_ was nearing her. Over the months, Ayami had been even afraid to be in the same room as her red-headed fox, though she found out that Hiei already knew she was with child, she 'had the scent of the fox' about her. Closing her eyes again, she buried her face into her arms and waited.

When Kurama rounded the corner to the deck where they would be having tea, there was something different about Ayami; was she gaining weight? Last time he saw he was a month ago, yet then she looked so much smaller. And why was she so depressed and withdrawn? Asa had taken to complaining to the fox about how Ayami hardly ever spoke now. He needed to find out what was going on with the woman he'd come to love.

While everyone went inside for tea and to play catch-up, the red-headed fox hung back, sitting down on the deck next to Ayami. Taking a deep breath, it was like Kurama inhaled Youko's woodsy scent and Ayami's sweet one. Then the realization of what might be wrong hit him like a thousand bricks.

She was with child.

She was with _his_ child.

Just as he was about to speak, he found himself being hit in the jaw by the last person he expected. In front of him stood the five foot three eyed fire demon, glaring death with cold ember eyes.

"And it only took you four months." Hiei said as he sat down on the deck, watching as Ayami stood and made her way to the bedroom she'd acquired. "I'm not one for emotions, fox, you know that. But when Asa came to me because Ayami stopped talking, I took matters into my own hands. It wasn't long until I realized the vixen was pregnant."

"If you knew, then why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place. Either way, if you had realized it today or not, I'd still have hit you." Hiei smirked at the fox, who was looking in the direction the coyote went. "According to Yukina, she's been fearful of talking to you. Afraid of what you would do when you found out." Looking at the sliding door that led to the room everyone was having tea in, Hiei glared.

"Why would she be afraid to tell me about…what happened?" Kurama spoke more to himself than to anyone as his emerald eyes glanced at the sliding door. Just then, Yusuke threw it open.

"Are you really _that_ stupid? Do you remember what happened the last time she conceived?" Kurama shook his head; Ayami had never told him so much as the name of her daughter, let alone what had happened. "No!? I guess that…hey! What the hell was that for, ya old bitch?"

"She has only told you, Yukina, and myself, dimwit. She's been too afraid to tell anyone else." Genkai's voice came from next to Yusuke, looking at Kurama. "Before you say it, Kurama, she hasn't even told Asa."

Kurama looked to the ground as he sorted out all this in his head. Something had happened when she found out she was pregnant with Trinity that made her fearful of his reaction, but what? Something so horrid that she was even afraid to tell Asantewaa, but not Yusuke; and was comfortable to be around Hiei with the child, _his _child, grew inside her. Doing the math in his head, Kurama realized that she was about half away through the pregnancy already. Digging his hands into his pockets as he stood up, he wasn't surprised when every pair of eyes followed him.

"Master Genkai, which room is Ayami's?" Despite the fact that he already knew, it was still polite to ask.

"The one on the corner." The old woman said, crossing her arms and walking back inside, pulling Yusuke with her. Kurama could hear Genkai arguing with Yusuke. "They need to work this out on their own, dimwit."

"But…"

"No 'but's, now sit yours down before I find a new use for my spirit wave."

[End of chapter two]


	3. In This Together

AU: So I know that Youko and Shuichi are one in the same, bite me, I wanna try something. Since Ayami (her demon side) chooses to be part of Etsuko(her human side), she also has the ability to talk to Youko and Asa's demon side (Asa[Asantewaa]'s human name is Akiwa). Kind of like with Jacob in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. How he can hear the other wolves in his head....well this is kind of like that. But Kurama can only hear Youko, but Youko's spirit can talk to Asa and Ayami...it's the same for all of them... I just wanna try it.

{_ Insert text here_ } = Youko, Asa, or Ayami = Demon side

_Insert text here_ = Shuichi, Akiwa, or Etsuko = Human side  


* * *

[3. In this together]

Kurama could hear Yusuke huffing and sitting down as he came upon the room on the corner. The smell that came through the paper screen was as addicting and intoxicating as any drug. Knocking on the frame, the fox closed his eyes. He could hear two heartbeats, one was loud and steady while the other was faint and rapid. Something fluttered in his stomach – excitement? He was really going to be a father.

"It's open."

Ayami's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he slide the door open and stepped in. She had no lights on, and from what he could tell, she was laying in the fetal position, her arms gently around the small bulge her flat stomach now had. Closing the door behind him, Kurama let his hands fall to his sides as he stood there, looking at her.

She looked like a frightened animal protecting her young from a hunter. The fox couldn't help but feel the need to protect _them_ from that hunter, but at the same time, he felt like he was the hunter, hurting her in more ways than he understood. Making his way to the wall closest to her, he pressed his back against it, watching her, trying to figure out how to word what was going through his head.

"How far are you?" It was all he could think of to say.

"Three months, three weeks, and four days." She didn't bother to hide the fear in her voice. "I'm due about December 23rd." Ayami shifted her weight, rolling over onto her other side, her back now to him. In the back of Kurama's head, he could hear Youko's voice scolding him.

{_Human fool, can't you see that she needs comforting._}

_This isn't exactly my area of expertise, Youko; I'm possibly as frightened by this as she is._

{_Hah! You know nothing. You know she had a daughter, or are you that dumb_¹_?_}

_Yes, I know she had a daughter, I do not see how that is relevant, though._

{_One of my men was rather greedy when it came to who he got in bed. We had a wounded man, and her family offered us sanctuary from the law, medical attention, and any food or shelter we needed. She was possibly the most innocent demon I ever laid eyes on. Resimu and his sexual desire pushed him to use an old trick to get her in bed. He talked her father into letting her leave and go with him because he claimed he loved her. He didn't. He just wanted to use her--_}

_Is there a point in this conversation?_

{_I'm getting to it. Resimu didn't want kids, so when he found out that Ayami was pregnant, he left her, but he couldn't stay away. He thought that if he got rid of the child, Ayami would come crawling back to him. When Trinity was about three, he set the house that she and Ayami lived in. The fire spread, setting the entire village aflame. I had become close to Ayami and when she wasn't in the center of town, I feared the worse. I found her in her home, holding Trinity to her chest. The child died of smoke inhalation._}

_She's afraid…I'll leave her? But I could never…_

{_Human, she doesn't know that. Besides, if you haven't realized it yet, she is meant to be your mate, and you hers. She slept with you willingly. There was no trickery involved. It was your attraction to her and her attraction to you._}

_You can go away, now._

Kurama pushed himself from the wall, ignoring what the kistune ranting in his head. He brought himself to sit on the edge of the futon, crossing his legs underneath him. Now that Ayami lay just behind him, he could hear the fluttering heartbeat deep within her stomach. In a way, it soothed him; to know that it was his kin inside her. Looking over his shoulder, Ayami's floral scent filled his nose. It took almost all of his strength not to let his hands wander. Taking a deep breath, and doing his best to ignore her scent, Kurama readied himself to speak when Ayami sat up and looked at him.

"I…I think I should apologize." Her voice was soft, as if she was trying not to cry. Kurama turned himself to face her as she looked down at her hands that rested over her stomach. "Not for what happened; if anything I'm glad it was you and not some…asshole. But I should have told you sooner…" her voice changed octaves as she looked up at him. The fox could see tears threatening to fall. "I-I panicked. I didn't know how you would react, or what you would do. I know not that I should have known you better than to think you would do something as foolish as turn your back."

"Ayami," He raised his hand up and cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb wiping away a tear that broke free, "I've stuck behind you for almost a year; almost getting myself killed a few times. I'm not going anywhere, love." Gently, he pulled the coyote into his chest, holding her against him.

Guiding her back down to the futon, he merely lay on his side, one arm over her hip and the other under her head. It didn't surprise him that she was asleep in a matter of minutes. Now that one thing was cleared; he had to worry about how he was going to tell his mother, and heaven forbid, her father. He knew for a fact he wasn't going to let her go at that one alone. No, from that point on, they were in this together.

[end chapter three]

* * *

Superscripts!

dumb¹ = Before the word _dumb_ was used to say 'your stupid', it was originally used to shorten the phrase 'not knowing' or 'of lesser knowledge'. Since Youko is older, I figured he'd say something like that.


	4. Grandparents

AU: So this chapter is rather sucky. I know I got Shiori's married name wrong, so if you know what it really is, could you do me the honor of telling me so I can zip in and change it....... sorry it's taking so long for the updates....dealing with a lot of craaap at home.... but yeah, hopefully i'll have another chapter up tonight. and again, i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the character Asa.

enjoy!

* * *

  
[4. Grandparents]

"I can't believe you felt like you couldn't tell me!" The sugar-high teenager shouted as she, Ayami, and Kurama walked down the busy Tokyo street to the hospital. "We've been through how much and you told _Yusuke_ before you told me?! Bitch."

"Asantewaa, the reason why I didn't tell you right away was because of what you just did. The yelling. I really don't want a lot of people to know, but now I think the whole world knows." Pulling the red head behind her, she rested the back of her head against his chest as they waited at a stop light, Kurama wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands rest on her stomach.

"Asa, don't feel so insulted. She didn't tell me until last week." The fox chuckled softly as leaned his head down to kiss the top of coyote's head.

"I guess I can't argue with that. So why did you want me to come with you anyway?" Asa turned around to face the two, her arms going behind her head. "I could be causing chaos with Hiei right now."

"I doubt that."

"Why do you say that, fox?"

"Because Hiei is meeting us there." The fox released Ayami and took her hand as the street light changed to 'walk'. Walking backwards, Asa looked utterly shocked as they continued on their journey. The hospital was now in sight, and Hiei's energy had just caught the red-head's attention, hiding in the alleyway the younger coyote demon was about to pass.

"I would like to know why you forced me to come to this place, fox, it wrecks of human."

Asa let out a scream and fell backwards, glaring up at the short, three eyed demon. Ayami dropped Kurama's hand as her hands clasped over her ears as her sister's scream reached her ears while all the other two demons could do was smirk. It was slightly amusing to see the young coyote scared by something she normally would have caught wind of.

"Hiei! You bastard! Why the hell did you do that?" Asa shouted, again, as she pulled herself to her feet, still glaring. Behind her, her older sister flinched violently. She had had a headache since she woke up this morning. Glancing sidelong at her sister, Asa's hand went over her mouth. "Sorry, sis."

"It's fine. Let's get going; I need to sit down." Ayami took Kurama's hand again, pulling him towards the hospital. As if reading his mind, she glanced back at the fire demon. "Relax, Hiei, Asa doesn't know why she's here either. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Asa fell into step with Hiei as they followed the parents-to-be towards the hospital. She planned on making small talk with the imp before they got to the practitioner's office. Using a bit of her energy, she formed a lollipop and stuck it into her mouth as they walked.

"So, Kurama asked you to meet us here? Did he say as to why?" She asked in a low voice as she watched the two walk hand in hand.

"Hn, no. The most he said was 'you'll be glad you came'. The fox should know that if the smell of human is around, I cannot be _glad_."

"Yeah, Ayami didn't say much either; she gave me the same look that she gave me when I'd come to see Trin'."

"Trin'?" Hiei questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell is that?"

"Trinity. She was her daughter. She died, though, a long time ago. I don't think Ayami ever got over that loss completely. The kid was my partner in crime. Ayami said we were basically 'attached at the hip'."

The thought of Asa being good with children seemed to amuse, and astound, the imp as they walked through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. Inside, both of the younger demons noticed that the two older ones had dropped their hands and put some space between them. Curiosity took their attention and they began to look around.

Sitting in the middle of the waiting room was Ryuji Takanoma, _Etsuko_'s father and Shiori Hakura, _Shuichi_'s mother, both looking worried and scared. It took all of Asa's self control not to growl at Ryuji. She'd seen the marks he'd left on her sister and didn't like him. Looking up, she met Ayami's deep blue eyes, telling her silently to stay back as they went forward.

"Oh, thank heavens you're both alright!" Shiori's voice sounded as she ran forward to Shuichi. "We were so worried! You called and said to meet you here, we thought the worse!" She hugged the red head to her tightly as Ryuji cupped Etsuko's cheek lightly.

"Where have you been, kiddo? It's lonely without you at the house." He said, suspicion glimmering in his brown eyes. After Shiori finished her fussing over her son and Etsuko, the fox glanced at the coyote, who gave a curt nod.

"Mother, Officer Takanoma, why do you sit down?" Hiei and Asa took a seat a few feet away, far enough so they didn't look suspicious, but close enough to be at the demons' aide if need be.

Once the parents were sitting back down, the two demons took a seat in front of them. Her sister's hands were shaking badly, Asa noted. Her older sister was scared of a _human_? That sent a wave of shock through her. Glancing at Hiei, it appearently shocked him as well.

"How…do you feel…about…grandchildren?" The fox's voice was shaky, as he watched the emotions swimming in his mother's eyes. Etsuko's eyes were on her father, watching, waiting.

"What do you mean, darling?" Shiori's voice asked, trying to comprehend what her son had just asked. Etsuko's hand went over Shuichi's as her eyes grew big. Ryuji's face was red.

"How far are you?" The cop asked, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists.

"About four months…" Replied the older coyote's voice, soft and scared.

The next few seconds went by rather quickly. Officer Takanoma stood up and advanced to his daughter and threw her across the room while Shuichi pushed his mother to floor to avoid being hurt. Hiei vanished from the seat he had taken and caught Ayami before she could hit the glass window. After setting her down in the chair next to the one that Shiori had reclaimed, he went to stand next to Asa, blocking the officer's path to the fox and the pregnant coyote.

"Sorry, Officer, but you aren't going to touch either of them." Asa's voice came in a low growl as she clenched her fists. "Not so long as I'm alive." She felt her sister's hand on her lower back, then her soft whisper.

"Stand down, Asa."

Security came rushing in as Ryuji tried to take a swing at the fox. Hiei managed to catch his fist and flip him down to the ground and hold him there long enough to be put in hand cuffs.


	5. UPDATE!

UPDATE!! I know I haven't done an update in years, but being a single teenage mother takes a lot out of you. I am trying to get the flow back so there should be one soon, if not, there's going to be a hellalot of Gundam Wing, or Yu Yu Hakusho/Gundam Wing Crossovers. I have no life, I know. I'm sorry people!! I'm trying to get you an update, I promise!!!


End file.
